The present invention relates to thermally insulated structures of a type used in connection with furnaces, ovens, refrigeration facilities and the like.
In the construction of furnaces and other relatively large thermally insulated structures, it is conventional to build solid walls of heavy, rigid, structural blocks, such as refractory bricks, by which the heat is contained. A steel or aluminum frame is often used to reinforce the blocks and hold them in position, the frame being either integral with the blocks or immediately adjacent their exterior surfaces. A layer of soft, pliable, refractory material, usually available in roll form, is sometimes affixed to the interior surface of the blocks for added thermal insulation.
The construction of furnaces in the above conventional manner entails high labor costs, and once completed, the structure has certain inherent functional drawbacks. The metal frame that is integral or contiguous with the bricks is thermally conductive and may act as a radiator to significantly diminish the heat retention ability of the furnace. If the use to which the furnace is put presents the possibility of an explosion, the blocks themselves are a danger because they can become projectiles, each capable of inflicting serious injury or doing substantial damage.